


Have a cookie, you emo nightmare

by wouldnt_thatbenifty



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cookies, Domestic Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldnt_thatbenifty/pseuds/wouldnt_thatbenifty
Summary: The sides gradually start their day, sleepily
Kudos: 13





	Have a cookie, you emo nightmare

Sunlight pummeled through the weighted midnight curtains, crawling up to poke at eyelids clamped shut with indignation.  
He lay, curled up in a tight ball underneath strangling violet covers, listening to the ringing silence that accompanied the distant twitterings of birds outside his covered window, tapping, tapping.  
With a reluctant grunt, he rolled but found himself flopping onto hard floorboards with a yelp. Fighting the urge to grasp at the piles of blankets around him that had tumbled with him in his wake, he pressed his palms down to find the cool wood, evening out his panting breath, calming the throbbing of his chest. Stupid. Just get out of bed normally.

CLICK!   
Jumping, he screwed his eyes open to the creaks of a door being pulled open nearby and footsteps approaching. He winced as knocking reverberated around the walls, seeping into his eardrums like a statement of importance. A moment of calculated silence, in which he continued to scrape the air desperately for something, anythi–   
another knock, this time with a cool, measured voice,

“Virgil. If you are awake then knock once. If you are awake and would not object to some sustenance at the early hour, knock twice.” Logan always knew how Virgil, despite never having expressed this to him, preferred not to speak earlier in the morning, mostly to avoid the embarrassment of the others hearing his morning voice. Blinking, he pushed himself ever so slowly off the ground before tying his hoodie around his waist and stepping up to the door. Feet stayed stock still outside, patient and focused until –  
a sharp, definite knock.

They shifted. Still waiting.

Virgil considered, then lifted his hand once more to the door with a second, quieter knock. The feet stepped back, satisfied with it’s bidding.  
Normally, Virgil would turn away to get ready for the day but, in his dazed state, he found he didn’t worry as much about the others stares at him in crinkled nightmare before Christmas pajamas, fluffy bangs falling in front of dark circles underneath his glazed eyes. In one flourish of his fingers, he pulled the door open, to face an equally disheveled, wide-eyed Logan. Tie gone, Logan glanced anywhere than at his unicorn onesie before coughing, running a hand through messy hazelnut locks and gesturing down the blinding white hallway. Nodding quickly, Virgil took his hand, stepping into Logan's methodical pace through the many halls, vision slowly clearing, until they reached the bottom of the stairs. A bright voice bounded up to them.  
“Logan! You found Virgil! We made cookies!”  
Before the two could even get a glimspe of the cookies, however, Patton had smothered them in a hug, crushing them with his smudged, aqua apron in a crumb littered embrace.  
“Patt –we- can’t – breath!-“ Virgil managed to squeeze out as Roman brushed some of his own crumbs off a golden apron to stand, wheezing with laughter, and gently pulled Pattons arms from around the squished pair. Straightening his glasses, Logan managed to find his feet before turning to see the darker, fuming side cross – legged on the floor, muttering something about ‘could have died’ and ‘warn us next time.’ Grinning, Patton put an arm around Logan, who’s eyes were mingled with confusion and concern, covered with a thin layer of sleep. They made their way to the kitchen, Logan pouring cup of coffee and peering over it as Roman, still shaking with hilarity, placed a warm, sweet, chocolate chip cookie onto the side’s hands.  
“Have a cookie you emo nightmare.”


End file.
